A connection assembly is needed to electrically connect an electrical cable to an electrical unit or module, such as the power module of an inverter. The connection assembly needs to be environmentally sealed, electromagnetically shielded, include accommodations for a current sensing device, and protect the internal electronic components of the inverter from damage during installation. Generally, a number of separate components and compartments are used to accomplish this type of connection. The proposed invention meets these requirements, and limits the number of separate components thus simplifying the assembly process, shortening assembly time, and reducing cost and size of a typical connection system.
In a typical inverter connection assembly, a cable is fed through a hole in the housing wall and the cable connection is made in an access area. That access area requires a separate cover to seal and protect the user when the inverter is powered. Also, these connections do not incorporate a current sensor. Such assemblies include heat sinks which cool the power module. But, the heat sink does not directly engage the power connection. Other known inverter power connectors are large and costly, and do not include a current sensor in the connector assembly.